Rainy Days and Coffee Kisses
by Symphonic Dreams
Summary: Shisui always knew he loved rainy days.


A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing ItaShi, or writing fanfiction for that matter. This is most definitely inspired by the awesomeness overload I experienced after practically stalking all the amazing ItaShi writers over at bitter_nakano on livejournal. I hope you enjoy this first attempt! Any feedback would much appreciated.

* * *

Shisui can hear the roar of cars crashing through puddles over the soothing sound of the falling rain. He loves the way the rain washes everything away, leaving the streets clean and renewed. Just breathing it in makes the smells of the city disappear.

Outside the window, students are rushing to find shelter as they shield themselves with notebooks and binders. If anything, Shisui would love to be dancing in the rain, but he doesn't think his date would appreciate him being dripping wet by the time they meet up. He'd like to call it that. A date, he means. Shisui smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee, his other hand wrapped around a second coffee cup as he watches the way it fogs the window.

A dark, pale figure clutching a messenger bag against a navy coat and an umbrella makes their way towards the small coffee shop. Shisui turns his attention as he watches Itachi cut a path through the rain like a dark swan. The rain seems to fall around him and the pitter-patter of the storm seems to fade as he focuses on Itachi's graceful gait, even as he hurries to escape the rain. He's absolutely stunning.

Shisui gives a little wave as Itachi passes the window, and he gives a slight nod before snapping the umbrella close with all his usual precision and ducking into the shop. Itachi slides into the seat across from him and Shisui smiles as he hands him his coffee. He knows Itachi likes his coffee sweet, with a slightly bitter punch and he drinks in the sight of Itachi gratefully wrapping his elegant long fingers around the cup as he takes small, dignified sips. Shisui lets the silence stretch for a few heartbeats longer, giving time for the caffeine to kick in. He knows Itachi is practically dead to the world without his daily intake of morning coffee, but he knows he's starting to relax when a contented sigh leaves his lips. It's an expensive habit to indulge his coffee addiction every morning, but Shisui wouldn't have it any other way.

If he didn't know better, Shisui would swear he can hear the whir of machinery slowly clicking into place as Itachi starts to unwind and stretch his stiff joints, a little bit of life replacing the exhaustion in his eyes. Must have been another long night of papers and studying, Shisui assumes. He really doesn't know how Itachi does it. He's at the top of his class and his family's pride and joy yet he insists on nothing less than perfection in everything he does, driving himself to work harder even at the cost of his own health. Which is why Shisui loves taking care of him every chance he gets.

He's his baby cousin, although admittedly not much younger, and has been his best friend for as long as he can remember. He's been in love with him from that first fateful moment where he accidentally got frosting into his hair when they met at a birthday party for one of their many relatives. He had been looking for other kids his age to play with when he had caught sight of Itachi sitting quietly on the porch. After a rather rocky start where he may or may not have commented on his potential new playmate's pretty hair and girlish features, Shisui had brazenly decided that he was his new friend and proceeded to drag Itachi into the many exploits planned for the day. No one would have believed that they would be inseparable as they grew older.

Yet here they were, indulging in their usual morning routine as their lives remained irrevocably intertwined years down the road. The rain is still tapping a soft dance rhythm against the window when he notices that Itachi still has his glasses on. He probably forgot to take them off last night after hours of studying, and Shisui doesn't hesitate to hook his fingers under the frame to slide them off. His fingertips tingle as they trace a warm trail down the bridge of his nose and Shisui pretends his hands aren't shaking slightly with barely restrained nervousness as he places the folded glasses on the table. He likes to think it comes off as suave and casual, even though he knows the entire coffee shop can probably hear the rapid pounding of his heart. Itachi graces him a small, embarrassed smile and ducks his head as a fond warmth continues to build in Shisui's chest.

They chat about small, inconsequential things as the rain continues to fall in a steady staccato. Shisui notices that Itachi seems to be shivering the tiniest bit, and he gives into the urge to reach across the table and to take his hands into his own. Itachi gives a small start, but he doesn't pull away. Shisui smiles as he rubs small circles with his thumb on the back of Itachi's delicate, pale hands before raising their interwoven fingers to place a small kiss on one of his knuckles. Itachi looks embarrassed but pleasantly so, and the small tilt of his lips makes Shisui's heart soar to know that the affection is mutual.

As they finish their coffee, Shisui's feeling bold as he feeds off his giddy happiness and he makes the decision to finally do something about his feelings after all these years. Something about the storm gives him courage. As they exit the shop, he gently tugs Itachi into the rain. The scent of rain reminds him of his best friend, fresh and exhilarating except without the hint of cool spearmint and the sweet smell that is distinctly Itachi.

Shisui takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the moment, the way the water droplets cling to Itachi's eyelashes and frame the slivers of cobalt in his dark affectionate gaze, before leaning down to capture his lips. The kiss is slow and gentle, everything he's dreamed the moment would be like and more. Itachi tastes like coffee and rain - like all of Shisui's favorite warm winter comforts all rolled into one. Itachi slowly wraps his arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, much to Shisui's delight.

The need for air eventually forces them to break the kiss, and both lean their foreheads against one another as they catch their breaths. Their soft exhalations mingle in a soft cloud as Shisui takes in the sight of Itachi's beautiful smile and feels the undoubtedly goofy grin that's stretching over his own face. He always knew he loved rainy days.


End file.
